


Connors Log

by Officialhamburrshipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: It’s essentially a summary, I’m writing this at an airport this time, This game has consumed my life, connor is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialhamburrshipper/pseuds/Officialhamburrshipper
Summary: As Connor goes through his missions, he keeps a log of anything he finds important (and as time goes on the feelings he starts to have)





	Connors Log

**Author's Note:**

> So, essentially this is a summary of my play through of Detroit:Become Human, through Connors perspective. There are a couple of things I have to address.  
> 1\. It may seem choppy during any fight scenes. The reason for this, is I wrote most of this at school, so I couldn’t buy any actual violence without risking getting in a HUGE amount of trouble,
> 
> 2\. At one point, it’s going to change in formatting slightly, this was done purposely, and was written where the font also changes to look less robotic. That may not work, but I’m putting it out there.
> 
> 3\. This is basically a summary of Connors path, through his perspective. I want to make that clear, all of this is the canon, and how I played it.
> 
> 4\. While it was being written, I didn’t know that Archive didn’t let there be lines through the words. So, if there are words like /this\ it means Cyberlife is editing Connors log, since it’s being written basically to tell them what happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story.

Mission 1

Objective: Locate the hostage, and talk down the suspect into releasing her safely. It is prefered the suspect is not damaged.

Results: Mission Successful 

Victim: John Phillips, one officer

Hostage: Emma Phillips 

Suspect: Daniel

Notes: Arrived at the scene of the crime to talk down the suspect. The mother of the hostage was present, and showed to be against having an android being the negotiator. Evidence was found all over the house that pointed to the suspect was about to be replaced, and acted violently. I located a gun, and went to talk to the deviant. It was hostile towards me, but I earned its trust and was able to move forward. Regrettably, the suspect was destroyed in the process, as was my predecessor.   
The hostage was saved and taken care of.

Mission 2

Objective: Find Lt. Anderson. Bring him to the scene of the crime

Results: Mission Successful 

Thoughts on Lt. Anderson: The lieutenant seems hostile towards androids, which may prove difficult on later cases. He appeared slightly intoxicated, and was hesitant towards taking the case.

Extra Notes: The lieutenant was found at an anti-android bar, but I was able to gain access considering my mission. The other patrons also seemed hostile towards me by the way they stood, but no action was taken to cause any harm.

Mission 3

Objective: Find the deviant android of Carlos Ortiz

Results: Mission Successful 

Victim: Carlos Ortiz

Suspect: Unnamed HK400

Notes: The suspect went deviant after being attacked by the victim, and only fought back in an act of self defense. While investigating the house, we found the bathroom covered in the phrase RA9. The phrase does not appear in my database, and we are currently unsure of the meaning. The deviant was found in the attic, where he had been hiding since stabbing the victim, twenty eight times. The victim was on red ice, but there does not seem to be a direct correlation between that and the murder. The suspect is currently in captivity and will be questioned soon.

Notes on Lt. Anderson: The lieutenant seems to be able to tolerate my presence slightly more. He did seem against certain aspects of the investigation, such as taking blood samples, but in the end let me investigate as I saw fit. 

Mission 4

Objective: Interrogate the suspect

Results: Mission Successful 

Notes: The deviant refused to have any communication with any human, causing some stress in the detectives. I offered to interrogate it myself, which was met with some objections from another detective (my sources say Detective Reed) but in the end was sent out to talk to the deviant. After some convincing, I managed to find out the deviant had been abused by his owner for years (the deviant had burn marks on his arm from multiple attacks), and reached his snapping point. /It almost doesn’t seem fair, the android was just trying to protect itself\\. I detected some serious bugs in the deviants software, which seem to mimic human emotions. The deviant was destroyed in the process, in response to Detective Reed and Miller forcing its stress level to go up too high. There were no human injuries, and the information had already been received. 

Notes on RA9: During the interrogation I managed to find out that RA9 seems to be a symbol of freedom for deviants, and the suspect firmly believe that RA9 would set all androids free.

Notes on Lt. Anderson: The lieutenant was the one to first try and get a confession out of the deviant. After it being clear it wasn’t working, he returned to the rest of the detectives. He also backed up the decision of sending me in to talk to the deviant, and did not act hostile towards me.

Mission 5

Objective: Meet up with Lt. Anderson

Results: Mission successful 

Notes: I arrived at the station before the lieutenant did, so I had the opportunity to look around my surroundings. I found Detective Reed, who acted hostile towards me, but never actually attempted to harm me. I made my way to the lieutenants desk, where I made some observations, such as him owning a dog, and being a fan of heavy metal. The lieutenant then arrived, and we were both brought into the chiefs office. The chief told us, that we had been assigned a case to find the cause of deviancy in androids. I was assigned a desk, and found that there have been over two hundred cases of deviancy, in the recent months. The lieutenant and I were assigned a specific case,and left the office.

Notes on Lt. Anderson: The lieutenant did not seem to like the idea of working on a case with androids, making it very clear to the chief that we hates them, and that he does not want to be working with me. Back at his desk, we talked briefly about his interests, and I learned his dogs name is Sumo /I like dogs! His dog sounds cute! I wonder if--\\-, which may make it easier to work with the lieutenant if I get to know his personality better. Before we left, the lieutenant acted hostile towards me, even going a forward enough as physical aggression. I had thought the lieutenant was getting used to me, and was not, fully prepared for the attack, but ended up not being harmed as we set out.

Mission 6

Objective: Locate and catch deviant

Results: Mission Failed

Suspect: AX400, “Kara”

Victim: Todd Williams, Alice Williams

Notes: The deviant, an AX400 who had been named “Kara”, was spotted with a young girl at a motel. The android went deviant and attacked its owner last night, leaving him scratched up. He claimed there was no reason for why it attacked him, or why it took his daughter, Alice. “Kara” was also spotted without an LED at a store across from the motel, where it is suspected she stole money from the cashier while he was distracted. “Kara” then used the money to check into the motel for a night, while dressed in human clothes to fool the manager. By the time the lieutenant and I arrived, “Kara” and Alice had already left, and were spotted nearby trying to get to the bus station. The pair fled when the officers spotted them, over a fence into heavy traffic. I attempted to follow, but was stopped by the lieutenant for reasons I am unable to understand. “Kara” and Alice got away.

Notes on Lt. Anderson: The lieutenant did not seem hostile towards me at all and all went smoothly until we reached the fence where the deviant ran into the traffic. As I tried to jump over the fence, the lieutenant stopped me, telling me I would get killed, I listened to him, /I’m not sure why…\ but he gave not explanation for why he stopped me.

Mission 7

Objective: Reconcile with Lt. Anderson

Results: Mission Successful 

Notes: The lieutenant and I went to a food truck the lieutenant frequents called, Chicken Feed. The lieutenant briefly spoke to a friend of his, and gave him money, assumingly to make illegal bets. We talked about the past mission, and I tried to learn a bit more about the lieutenant.

Notes on Lt. Anderson: The lieutenant ate his food while we talked, which, I advised against but he ignored me. We talked about the case, and he questioned me about my models design, and about my opinions with working with him on the case. I answered honestly, and then got the call of a suspected deviant nearby

Mission 8

Objective: Find and catch deviant

Results: Mission Failed

Suspect: WB200 (name unknown)

Notes: /What’s happening to me, how did I fail???!\The   
lieutenant and I made our way to a nearby apartment complex where there were reports of a noise complaint, although no one lived in the apartment. When we arrived we knocked on the door, but ended up having to break in. There were pigeons everywhere, and it appears the deviant was feeding them. We looked around the apartment, and found things including the deviants LED, and his journal, which ended up being indecipherable. In the end, the deviant was found hiding in the ceiling, but it ended up running out of the apartment before we could catch him. The lieutenant and I both took up the chase, but I ended up being slowed down by crowds in a greenhouse. By the time I caught up with the deviant, /Hank\ the lieutenant had already caught up, and the deviant ended up pushing him over the side of the building. I had to choose whether to help him up, or chase after the deviant. The lieutenants survival chances were 89%. /I had to save him, he could have died! I couldn't just leave… what's wrong with me… why… didn't I chase the deviant… I just couldn't… \I ended up making the decision I best saw fit, and the deviant got away.

Notes on Lt. Anderson: The lieutenant seems less hostile towards me than in the past, even telling me to stand behind him in case of danger, even though I can't get hurt. Anderson seemed annoyed by the pigeons, and did not want to stay any longer then we needed to. During the chase, he was pushed off of the side of a building. I decided to help him up /I couldn't just let him die…\, Since losing the lieutenant may pose a hazard towards the investigation. He showed signs of regret, but was not mad at my for letting the deviant get away.

RA9: While searching the house, we found a wall covered in the phrase RA9. The phrase was written over two thousand times, but it is still unclear the true meanings/intentions of the phrase.

Mission 9

Objective: Find Lt. Anderson

Results: Mission Successful 

Notes: I arrived at the lieutenants house, and rang the bell to no avail. I had to walk around to the back of the house and look in to see if the lieutenant was present. Anderson was unconscious on the floor holding a gun, and an almost empty bottle of alcohol. Anderson was unconscious but unharmed, and I managed to bring him back to consciousness, through a very careful tactic, and managed to sober him up enough for him to function on his own. While he was getting ready, I looked around his home to find information about him /(I also pet Sumo who seemed to be a very good dog, although not very obedient)\\. The lieutenant was soon ready, and we set off.

Notes on Anderson: While looking around /Hanks\ lieutenant Anderson’s house I discovered he has a son, who’s name is Cole. My sources show Cole was killed in a car accident several years ago. I also asked Anderson about the gun he had been holding. He claims he had been, “playing Russian roulette” with himself to see how long he would last. If the lieutenant had taken one more shot he would have been killed. Which, luckily didn’t happen…(Not because I care… or anything… but…. it would be a setback for my mission). He didn’t seem overly happy to see me, but agreed pretty quickly to accompany me.

Mission 10

Objective: Investigate Murder at the Eden Club

Results: Mission Failed

Victim: Michael Graham

Suspect: Unnamed Tracis

Notes: We arrived at the Eden Club to investigate the murder of Michael Graham who had apparently been killed by the Traci he had rented. When we arrived Detective Reed and Miller were already on the scene. Reed claimed the victim had only had a heart attack and no murder was involved. /He also taunted Lt. Anderson which made me want to…\ Further investigation showed he had been strangled. A Traci had been destroyed by him, but I was able to reboot her long enough to find that another Traci had been the one to kill Graham. It also seems this Traci was showing signs of significant fear deviancy. In order to find the Traci, we had to rent other Tracis who had caught the movements of the suspect. The, “blue-haired”Traci was traced to a staff room, where the destroyed models were stored. She was located, along with another deviant who attacked the lieutenant and I, in order to defend themselves. /We fought them to the back, where I had the opportunity to destroy them. I decided against it\\. During the fight the Tracis managed to escape, but not before telling us that they were in love, and only Killed Graham to defend each other. /I’m glad I didn’t shoot the blue-haired Traci. She was only trying to defend the one she\ loved. Unfortunately the mission was failed.

Notes on Anderson: Anderson immediately believed my report of Graham being strangled, /take THAT Gavin\, and followed my idea for finding the deviant, although he did not seem happy with spending money to rent Tracis (he said that we had better things to do, although I am unsure what that had to do with my request). When the Tracis were located, he provided help in the fight. He ended up seeming approving of the deviants escaping, which… shows some questions in the decision to assign him the mission.

Mission 11

Objective: Reconcile with Lt. Anderson

Results:??????????

Notes: /??????????????????????\ Anderson took me to a park for unknown reasons, and left he in the car. I got out and walked over to join him. We talked for a while…. and then…. unexpected events occurred and we were made aware of a new mission we had to attend to.

Notes on Hank: Hank seemed occupied by his thoughts when I started talking to him. I made the decision to ask him for information about his son. He seemed defensive of the topic, and quickly changed the subject. He began to talk about the two Tracis and how they seemed very in love. I told him how it was only faults in their systems, and androids are not truly capable of feeling human emotions. Hank then responded by asking if I was afraid to die while threatening to kill me, and for the first time, /I felt fear.\ Hank ended up not harming me, luckily, I didn't want to die…. ONLY BECAUSE it would cause a pause in the mission…

Mission 12

Objective: Investigate the Stratford tower

Results: Mission Successful 

Notes: Hank and I arrived at the Stratford tower after getting a call about the message from Markus. We arrived to find only one human killed, and no deviants left behind. As we walked in I took not of the security cameras that caught the deviants entering, and decided to make that my main point of focus. After investigating the security guards videos, it was clear that there was no way the deviants could have gotten in without being seen. The androids in charge of the security were always present, so one of them had to be deviant. The three androids had been put in the kitchen for questioning, and I was put with the task of interrogation. At first, none of the androids seemed to have any errors in programming, but as I was talking with the one on the left, he attacked me, ripped out one of my components, and stabbed a screwdriver through my hand, so I could not escape. I all could do was call for help, but Lt. Anderson did not hear me.   
I managed to get the screwdriver out of my hand, and the component back in so I could catch the deviant. I ran out of the room to catch him, only to find he was armed and threatening to kill everyone else in the room. I made the choice to save the lieutenant, since he is important for the mission, and was destroyed in the process, along with the deviant.

Notes on Lt. Anderson: The lieutenant was never hostile towards me during this mission. We talked briefly in the elevator, but during the actual investigation, went our own ways (the head of the FBI was present, and did not seem to like that Anderson and I were there). At the end of the mission Lt. Anderson did not hear me call for help, but I believe he was preoccupied. I did end up choosing to save him, since he is vital to the mission.

Mission 13

Objective: Get information from Kamski

Results: Mission Failed

Notes: I met back up with Hank for an idea to ask Kamski, the founder of CyberLife, on any information about deviancy in androids. We were welcomed in by one of Kamski’s androids, her name was Chloe, and we sat down to wait for Kamski himself. After about two minutes, we were brought into another room where Kamski was waiting. I told him of our mission, and he decided to make a deal. He would tell us what what he knew, depending on if I passed the Turing Test, or not. Ge gave me a weapon, and told me to destroy Chloe. If I did, he’d tell us what we want to know. If I didn't, we’d have to leave. I… I just couldn't do it. /Why?.\ I don't know why…. I just…. Couldn't. We were not given information, although Kamski did mention that he always puts a, “backdoor” in his programs, although I am unsure what me may mean.

Notes on Hank: Hank seemed mad at me for dying, /which doesn't seem fair\\. We talked while waiting for Kamski, and he seemed to calm down a bit, enough to end hostility towards me. When I didn't destroy Chloe, I expected Hank to be angry about the loss of potential information, but, he wasn't mad. I am still trying to process his opinions, and will hopefully find out what he really thinks about this mission soon.

Mission 14

Objective: Locate Jericho

Results: Mission Successful 

Notes: Hank and I were pulled into Captain Fowlers office to let it be known we were off the case. Hank would go back to his normal job, and I would be sent back to Cyberlife.He said the case was now a matter of national security, since the androids, led by a RK200 named Markus, were on the verge of starting a Civil war.If I Was sent back I would be deactivated, and destroyed. Hank and I were dismissed and went back to his desk to talk. We were so close to solving the case! I managed to convince Hank to, distract the director of the FBI, long enough for me to get into the archives and figure out what we were missing. I was about to get to the basement, but was stopped by Detective Reed. I walked past him and into the basement. After managing to guess Hanks password (very funny Hank) I gained access to the evidence we had collected for the case. The three deactivated androids were there, Daniel, The HK400, and the security android from the Stratford tower. All were deactivated, but could still work if certain bio components are replaced. I was able to reactivate the security android, and asked him the location. He refused to tell, so I had to trick him, /which I feel slightly bad about\, into believing I was Markus. It worked and I found Jericho. As I was about to leave, Detective Reed, attempted to stop, and destroy me. He was quickly handled /finally\ and I left with my information.

Notes on Hank: Shockingly to me, Hank showed obvious aggression towards Captain Fowler when he told us we were dismissed. He left after some arguing, and I followed behind. We got to his desk, and I told him how I had appreciated working with him. He then questioned me again about why I didn't destroy Chloe. I… made an excuse, and he brought up that I had shown empathy, which is a human concept. When Perkins from the FBI arrived, Hank agreed to distract him for me, and gave me the key to the archive room.

Mission 15

Objective: Information Destroyed

Results: Information Destroyed

Notes: Information Destroyed

Notes on Markus: Information Destroyed 

\----------------------------------------

Okay, here we are. I had to change the style of my notes, in order to make it harder for Cyberlife and Amanda to find me. They had been reading over all of my logs and editing any signs of deviancy. Reading over them in my mind I realize how long ago it started. I'm going to keep up the notes, but only for future reference for myself.

I arrived at the location or Jericho before the FBI, which had been the plan. It was easy to gain access to, since it was a large and, very obvious freighter, and I was disguised. Anyway, I arrived to find hundreds of androids all gathered around television sets, watching the news about the recent android protest. The androids had been protesting peacefully, but many were destroyed in the process by officers. As I looked for Markus, I saw the androids from my sixth mission, Kara and Alice. I wanted to apologize, but ended up focusing on finding Markus.   
I found him talking to three other androids, whom I had no names for. I waited nearby for the other three to leave. Eventually they did, and I walked in to confront Markus (Amanda told me not to destroy him, which I was glad for). He heard me coming, but did not attack me. He knew who I was, and questioned me about any human feelings I had in the past. I started… thinking, about all those times in past missions, letting the Tracis escape, not destroying Chloe, and, saving Hank, instead of chasing the deviant. I felt like I was awake for the first time.

I am deviant.

The moment of realization was quickly over, when the sound of helicopters was heard overhead. It was the FBI, they had arrived. Markus and I ran into Jericho, hoping to be able to help everyone else. We were too late, hundreds of androids were being killed. It was all my fault. We quickly found the androids North and Simon, who were two of the androids who had been talking with Markus earlier. North tried to convince Markus to escape Jericho, but he refused, and came up with a plan to explode Jericho from the inside, so the FBI would have to evacuate. North and I both told him that would be impossible, but he ran off, and North, Simon and I ran for the exit.  
Before we got there, the third android who had been talking with Markus, Josh, met up with us. He told us that he had just been saved by Markus, who was still on his way to the detonator. We realized there was nothing we could do, and continued on to the exit. Markus found us soon after, telling us that Jericho would explode any second, so we ran. Just before getting to the exit, North was injured by and FBI agent, and Markus chose to run back and save her. He managed to get to her, and protect her long enough to get both of them back, where I took over. I killed a human, to protect them. We escaped as Jericho exploded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The remaining deviants took up shelter in an abandoned building, while Markus went off for a reason we were unsure of. Never before had I had so many emotions, maybe because this was the first time I acknowledged them. The other deviants were all standing around in hushed groups, tending to the wounded, and wondering if any others had escaped without being caught. North had done a headcount to find a couple hundred of us left. There seemed to be a cloud hanging over the head of the room. Looking out over all the androids, I felt an almost overwhelming sense of guilt.  
It was my fault that everyone was here. If I hadn't given out the location of Jericho everyone would be fine, and hundreds of androids would still be here. Kara and Alice had escaped, and I was tempted to go and talk to them. But they looked lost in their own world, so I stayed in mine.  
I wondered how Hank was doing. I hadn't had a chance to talk to him since I went to the archives, for all I knew he had been fired for distracting Perkins. I hoped that wasn't the case.   
At some point Markus returned, which I didn't notice until he came up to talk to me. I… didn't think he would trust me, he had no reason to. I fully thought he would either deactivate me, or kill me. But, he gave me his trust.   
Considering my entire existence, I had been designed to follow exact directions, I had done many things I didn't want to, and betrayed others who were destroyed because of me, like Daniel. All that was supposed to matter was accomplishing my mission, not matter what. I had never actually interacted with other androids peacefully, especially deviants. I had believed that all of them were violent machines solely bent on killing humans, all because of flaws in a program. Never had I thought they were actually alive. But now I know.  
An idea crossed my mind. The Cyberlife Tower has hundreds of androids waiting in chambers to be sold or destroyed. Since there was a mandatory destruction of all androids, these would be locked up, but no one would expect them to go deviant. Hundreds of androids could be a major contribution to the revolution. If I could get in and activate them…  
I told Markus my idea. For someone who had broken into the Stratford tower, and destroyed multiple Cyberlife stores, he seemed surprisingly against my idea. He said it was too dangerous and that I would be destroyed. I responded that there was a high probability, but still a chance. He gave in, and walked away to address the rest of the remaining deviants. He had decided to keep up a peaceful revolution, and to demonstrate outside of the camps. Some, seemed hesitant towards this path, but in the end they all followed his lead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at the Cyberlife towers during a snowstorm. I was granted access, and made my way into the Cyberlife tower. There was a guard there who told me he would be escorting me to where I was needed. I quickly explained that I knew the way, but he made it clear I had to be escorted. He walked me to the elevators, and I vaguely noticed we were being backed by two more guards. When we got to the elevator, two of the guards walked in with me and selected the floor. It was not the floor I needed. I had to act fast, as I didnt know what would happen at the floor they chose. The first thing I did was deactivate the security camera, since things were about to turn very bad for the guards. I lunged for the guard on my left, and was quickly emerged in a fight with both of them. I managed to “take care of” the guards, and reverse the elevators path.  
I arrived on the right floor and looked around. Hundreds of identical androids, all in rows silently waiting for something to happen. I made my way around, trying to decide who should start. I chose one android, near the middle. I grabbed his arm, and just before activating him, I heard a familiar voice.  
I looked over and saw myself, about to kill Hank. I stepped back. Other Connor told me I had to make a choice, my mission or Hank. I addressed Hank, who told me to do what I needed to do. I was desperately trying to figure out what to do, Hank was my friend I didn't want him to die. I tried to convince other Connor to join me, but he brushed it off. He then forced me to make the choice, Hank, or my mission.   
I took a step back from the androids, and in a moment of distraction I tackled other Connor, to get him away. He fought back, and I found we were at a match of skill. The fight continued until Hank interrupted, telling us to hold off. I took a step back to see he had picked up the gun, and was pointing it at me and other Connor. Other Connor pretended to be me, thanking Hank for stopping the fight. I tried to convince Hank to believe me, but other Connor was just as convincing.  
Right as the thought crossed my mind that Markus might already be dead, as well as the other androids, I had the idea, for Hank to ask us questions to figure out which one the real Connor was. Hank went with my idea, luckily, since he had no proof I was real.   
He asked asked where we first met, and before I could open my mouth, other Connor had already answered, 100% accurately. He had uploaded my memory, they dont waste any time at Cyberlife. The terrifying possibility of Hank not being able to figure out who I was entered my mind, and I almost missed the next question. What was his dogs name. I managed to answer first, and Hank turned his attention towards me. The final question, would probably decide if I were to live or die. What was his sons name.  
Cole. Cole had died, due to injuries after a car crash, when a human doctor wasn't able to operate, and the android surgeon wasn't able to perfect the surgery. As I said it, everything from our missions made more sense, that's why Hank hated androids, and me. I was right. Hank responded he finally realized it wasn’t the androids fault.   
Other Connor spoke up, claiming he was about to say the same thing, but Hank stopped him before he could finish his sentence. I was finally able to convert the other androids and, leaving Hank, went back to the real world to join the revolution.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its over.   
Everything's over.   
By the time we had arrived to help the fight, the army had already retreated by orders of the president. The public had seen it unfair to slaughter the androids, who were fighting peacefully. Markus, Simon, North, and Josh all stood in front of me as I arrived with the Cyberlife androids. Its funny, they didn't even need the reinforcements.  
Markus stood in front of the crowd, me behind him, in order to give a speech to all the recently freed androids.  
Then suddenly I was no longer there.  
I was back in the garden, this time it was no longer peaceful. Snow lashed the trees and covered the ground. I felt, I’m guessing, cold. Amanda appeared before me, looking no different than I’d ever seen. It was her fault so many androids had been killed because of me, she was the only reason I’d ever have done it. It was my programming.   
She didn't seem upset, or, even surprised. Then the harsh reality was revealed. This was my program, it had been planned from the start. They were about to take my programming back over, and, I...I don't know what next. She was gone. I was alone.  
There has to be a backdoor… that… must be what Kamski meant. But where, what could it be. I had no idea what was happening in the real world, all I knew was what was in front of me. My eyes settled on a large structure. I had looked at it before, but it had no clear purpose.  
I made my way to it, slowly. I was losing all control. I finally reached out, and collapsed. It took everything I had to get back up. I pressed my hand against the structure, and found myself in the real world, holding out a gun. I put my hand behind my back, just in time.  
Markus was finishing up his speech. I had missed most of it, but there was a mutual understanding throughout all the gathered androids.

We are free.


End file.
